


I Tell You You're The One (Just Long Enough To Come)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate makes Laura her perfect little bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tell You You're The One (Just Long Enough To Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) for the prompt "fuck and run". Title from I'm Not Your Girlfriend by Aimee Allen.

She was the perfect fuck, Laura Hale. Submissive and eager to please, used to falling into line behind more dominant wolves, used to being pushed aside when it came to the kill yet so impatient to rebel and prove her worth. The perfect little fucktoy, just like Derek. Kate had to thank the Hale family for that, for breeding get a whole generation of wolves all too happy to roll over for her.

Pushing Laura's head harder into her cunt, she rode her face, the girl so absorbed in making sure she was doing a good job that Kate could have done anything to her. Fuck, she could probably pull a knife on her, if she had one, Kate thought idly to herself. She could do it, yank her head back, slit the throat that the little bitch pup was all too keen to bear for her. Kate tightened her fingers in Laura's hair as she came hard, imagining the way her blood would run hot over her cunt.

Yanking Laura up by her hair, she pulled her into a brutally hard kiss, tasting herself, knowing all the other wolves would smell it. Biting her lip and making it bleed, she hungrily licked up that infected blood before pushing Laura back on her ass.

"Nice one, Hale but I've gotta run. Daddy's going to let me play with the big guns tonight," Kate said with a wolfish grin as she pulled her panties back up. "Maybe I'll see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
